(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a gesture input apparatus, a gesture input method, and a program for converting a trajectory on which a user moves a finger to an input signal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Regarding operating means of pointing devices in electronic devices, a variety of input devices have been developed. As terminals are miniaturized, the operating means have been turned into mice required a certain degree of flat space, and analog sticks and jog dials which can also be used on the move have been mounted. Today, as the operating means in smartphones and slate terminals, touch panels are common.
However, when using the touch panel, because it is necessary to touch directly a liquid crystal panel with a finger, there is a problem that the liquid crystal panel becomes dirty or damaged. In addition, since the input is limited to a point on the touch panel, there is a restriction that only planar inputs can be detected as long as the touch panel is not a special form.
On the other hand, as a technique that has been recently noted, there is a scheme for determining a distance with the user by an infrared sensor or the like and converting the distance to an input signal. In this approach, a slope of a three-dimensional arm or a pointing direction can be detected, and also a specific event can be generated as an input to a device by a dynamic gesture such as shaking a hand or making a bow as well as a static state.
For example, a position detecting device for calculating a distance between a finger and each of three quantum infrared sensors A, B, and C from output signal strengths of the three quantum infrared sensors A, B, and C disposed in a form of a right angled isosceles triangle and calculating three-dimensional coordinates indicating a position of the finger from each distance is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-80214.
However, in the position detecting device disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is natural that the terminal needs to attach a plurality of infrared sensors. Further, since the accuracy is degraded if the distance between the respective sensors is too close, it is necessary to secure a certain physical size, depending on the accuracy of the sensor.